


Toying With Him

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa III has a very naughty plan for tonight -- and it's all about making you feel good.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Toying With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Valentine's Bingo Event! This prompt was _Smudged Face Paint_.
> 
> As an FYI, the reader is a **trans man**. There is mild gender euphoria, no dysphoria, no mention of the chest, but there IS mention of the genitals. I consulted a few transmasc/nonbinary people while writing this, and I appreciate all of them very much! Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You’d forgotten how magical the nights with Terzo were.   
  
It had been so long since you’d been able to have a night together, and he wasn’t going to waste it. You had been wined, dined, and treated like a king the whole time; Terzo intended to continue that for the rest of the evening. He made that especially clear once the both of you entered his room.

Once the door was shut, Terzo was all over you.   
  
He had you on the bed before you could blink. This, you didn’t mind, especially when he took the time to strip you down to nothing. Having his hands on you, gloved or no, was incredible. He knew just how to touch you, and he used that to his advantage. It didn’t take long for you to start trembling beneath his gentle touches, gasping and panting at every little bit of attention he gave you.   
  
“Oh, so eager for your Papa,” Terzo breathed out. “You are going to be quite fun tonight, yes? I have plenty of plans, so many ...”   
  
You couldn’t help but moan at that. When Terzo had plans, he went all in on them. If he had a lot of them like he claimed, you were absolutely screwed -- in the good way. That normally meant that you were going to be up all night, totally at his mercy, squirming and begging for release. Normally, he accomplished that with just his tongue.   
  
The plans tonight, however, seemed different. You watched from the bed, stunned, as he crouched down to his little safe of sex toys. Why a safe, you never understood. Terzo insisted it was because they were expensive, but who would steal a sex toy?   
  
Eh, screw it. Whatever made him happy was worth it.   
  
“Now ... aren’t you curious?”   
  
“Yeah. What’re you in there for?” you asked, taking the bait.   
  
“So glad you asked!” Terzo cooed. “You are king, and will be treated as such tonight. My pleasure this evening is your pleasure! As such ...”   
  
He grabbed a few things from the safe and turned to you, winking. You looked at the toys in his hand. You recognized his favorite cum tube dildo, and it was snug in a harness. He also held a container of strawberry flavored lube and a vibe.   
  
It didn’t take long to put two and two together. Your cheeks burned once the realization hit you.   
  
“Wait, you’re --”   
  
“I’m going to suck you off, _si_ !” He sounded so excited; you couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. “And you will cum all over my face!”   
  
Oh, holy _shit._ That was the hottest thing you had ever fucking heard. You swallowed, then let out a shaky breath. You could picture it now, but why picture it when you’d have the real Terzo on his knees for you in a moment?   
  
“Stand up! Up!” Terzo motioned for you to get up, and you obeyed. You stood by the head of the bed, waiting patiently for Terzo to put the dildo on you. At least, you assumed that’s what would be happening -- he couldn’t exactly put it on while you were laying down.   
  
Your assumption turned out to be correct. Terzo strode over to you confidently, grinning at you as he began to set up the harness. It took some adjusting; apparently, someone else had worn it recently. Most likely Mist. Eventually, though, it felt perfect on you, like an extension of yourself. A thrill went through your entire body; this just felt so _right._

“Now, you know how to use this, yes? I had to set up already, so all you have to do --” Terzo held up the tube, and the squeezer at the end. He handed it to you. “--just squeeze on the tip when I want you to cum.”  
  
“Sounds easy enough,” you said. You’d just have to not hold it while Terzo was doing his thing. That meant you’d clutch it, and then ... well. It would get messy. “Where do you want me?”   
  
Terzo patted the foot of the bed. “Here!”   
  
You took your place on the edge of the bed, spreading your legs to give Terzo room to stick his head between them. The dildo bobbed up and down as you sat, which Terzo wasn’t able to take his eyes off of. You noticed a tent in his extremely tight pants and snickered.   
  
“And you called me eager,” you teased.   
  
“As they say, ‘it takes one to know one,’ _si_ ?” Terzo took his place on his knees in front of you, gently grasping your thighs and stroking them gently. He smirked at seeing you shiver.   
  
“That’s supposed to be an insult,” you attempted to fire back. His hands, however, felt too good to really think. You couldn’t really put much conviction behind the words.   
  
“It’s not an insult when it’s the truth!” Terzo tittered, then removed his gloves. He glanced up at you, smirked, then bit the tip of the glove’s fingers with his teeth to pull them off. Little tease. He dropped the gloves onto the ground next to him, then made a grab for the flavored lube.   
  
Watching him coat the dildo with the lube was a sight in itself. Terzo didn’t just slap it on and stroke mindlessly; he made a show out of it, like he did with everything else. His lube-coated hand slipped up and down the dildo slowly, lovingly, stroking it as he would a lover’s dick. He rubbed his thumb along the tip of it, breathing softly as he did so.   
  
The sight made you wet beyond belief, but you managed, by some miracle, to remain still. You just watched Terzo, entranced, as he continued to lube up the dildo. One would think he was going to fuck it, but you knew better.   
  
“I want what you want,” Terzo purred. “So tell me, _caro._ What do you want?”   
  
“Suck me off,” you breathed out. “P-Please.”   
  
“As you wish.”   
  
Terzo leaned forward, nuzzling the slippery dildo with the side of his face. You could feel his breath tickle your cunt, making you shudder in delight. Then, Terzo opened his mouth and began to suck.   
  
You wished you could feel what Terzo was doing to that dildo. You could feel his breath tickle your abdomen when he took it all the way in, and you could see him sloppily licking it up and down, moaning in delight with the dildo in his mouth. Lucifer, what you wouldn’t give to have a real dick right now --   
  
“Fuck, you look incredible down there, Papa.” Terzo looked up at you, his white eye twinkling with delight -- then he went right back to work. “Mmnh ...”   
  
You fiddled with the toy’s pump, then quickly remembered that probably wasn’t the best idea. You let go of it, then fumbled to grip onto the sheets instead. You might not be able to feel what he was doing, but Terzo’s show was definitely affecting you in the best way possible.   
  
After a while, Terzo pulled away, going out of his way to make a _pop_ sound when releasing the dildo. He kept eye contact with you as he grabbed the vibe off of the bed, waving it around teasingly.   
  
“You want this, _si?_ A little more sensation? I will have it like you are being truly sucked off.”   
  
“You’re going to fucking kill me, Papa,” you said with a shaky laugh. “H-Holy shit.”   
  
“Ah, it is called _la petite mort_ for a reason! You will die a little and like it.” Terzo’s eyebrows waggled, then he turned on the vibrator. You could hear the buzzing clearly, and that only made you wetter. You refrained from rubbing your legs together, but _Lucifer below_ you wish you could.   
  
“Now ...” Terzo said, more to himself than you. He pressed up a finger against your slick clit, raising an eyebrow as he did so. “Well, well! I suppose I’m a good showman, after all.”   
  
You gasped and bucked into his hand, tilting up your head as you did so. You hadn’t expected it to feel so damn intense already, but fuck, you were so horny. “I -- I could’ve told you that,” you stammered in response.   
  
“But it means much more to me to see it!” Terzo grinned, then took the dildo in his mouth once again. As he moved further up, he pressed the vibe against your cunt.   
  
While the show was one thing, being able to feel something while he was doing it was something else entirely. Terzo had made good on his promise. You were already panting, which would be much more embarrassing if he wasn’t the one doing this to you. But, _Lucifer,_ was he doing amazing things.   
  
You tried to watch him as he continued to suck the dildo off, but found it hard to do. Terzo was focused on his show, moaning around it as he pulled away, licking off some of the strawberry lube with his tongue. His eyes were half-lidded, making him look utterly lustful and lascivious.   
  
And the cream of the crop? His face paint was absolutely ruined. A mix of white and black were on the dildo, smudged together to make gray. You could see his actual face peeking out from what remained of his papal makeup, and a surge of desire coursed through your body.   
  
Fuck, Terzo was so hot. And the fact that he looked _this_ hot blowing you while keeping a vibe on your cunt -- you couldn’t even think. You didn’t even want to. All you wanted was Terzo, and you were going to have him.   
  
Instead, you instinctively grasped the back of Terzo’s head, entangling your fingers in his hair. He whimpered at this, which made you gasp. You then guided his head back to the dildo, pulling him towards it until the tip of the toy was on his lips. He smirked up at you.   
  
“Ooh, so commanding.” Terzo let up on the vibe for a moment, presumably so you could respond to him. “Order me around, then _._ I’ve been really naugthy, _si?_ Very ... ”   
  
If that’s what he wanted? That’s what he’d get.   
  
“Get back to work,” you commanded. Your voice shook while you did it, but you managed to do it. And judging from the clouded look in Terzo’s eyes, he appreciated it. He obeyed without hesitation, taking the dildo in his mouth once more and sucking with vigor.   
  
He was neglecting the vibe, though; while it still felt incredible, it wasn’t right on your clit. So you guided his hand back to where it should be, moaning in utter delight once your clit was stimulated once more. It was shaky, it was uneven, and that only made it that much better. You couldn’t stay quiet at this point, nor could you be gentle.   
  
You just wanted Terzo to be an utter mess beneath you.   
  
“Mmph~!” Terzo whimpered, trembling and shaking as you maneuvered his head to stay down on the dildo. Tears brimmed at his eyes, ruining his face paint further, but judging from how he pressed down the vibe against your clit, he was clearly enjoying it.   
  
It was just sublime; all of it was. You couldn’t get enough of him. You grasped his hair and pulled him off of the dildo, just so you could grasp it yourself. You dragged it along his face, and he leaned into it eagerly, moaning softly.   
  
“Ah, _caro_ ...” he murmured. “You feel wonderful.”   
  
He sounded so shaky, so breathless. Terzo looked up at you in reverence, eyes sparkling with wonder. It wasn’t anything you had seen before, and the sight of it took your breath away. He looked ... absolutely stunning, for lack of a better word. Even with his face paint being as messed up as it was, you had never seen him look more handsome.   
  
Terzo let out a helpless little sound, then resumed sucking you off. You thought you were desperate -- he was just as desperate, if not more so. His show from earlier was nothing compared to what he was doing now; it was like nothing existed except for you.   
  
And _fuck,_ it was hotter than anything you had ever seen.   
  
You struggled to hold on. The last thing you wanted was for this to be over so quickly. But with the wonderful show you were getting, the way Terzo simply melted below you, the vibrator buzzing so violently against you -- it was so much. _Too_ much, in fact.   
  
It only seemed natural to grasp at the tip of the tube. You were just about to come, and you wanted Terzo to have the experience he wanted.   
  
“I’m -- I’m --”   
  
Terzo glanced up at you with hopeful eyes. He pulled away, off of the dildo, and just hovered near it. He even kissed the tip, running this tongue along the artificial slit.   
  
You couldn’t wait any longer. “I’m gonna -- come --”   
  
While it was a few seconds early, you squeezed the tip. Cum shot out of the dildo’s tube, splattering all over Terzo’s face and obscuring the black and gray makeup. Terzo gasped, then opened his mouth wide, trying to catch some on his tongue. You weren’t sure what happened after that, because the sight of that was enough to send you over the edge rather suddenly.   
  
You couldn’t stay still anymore; you bucked your hips wildly, grinding against the vibe and Terzo’s hand. Your sounds and moans and cries were absolutely all-encompassing. You couldn’t hear anything else, not even Terzo. You did feel him pat your inner thigh, though, which just made you shiver and jerk forward.   
  
While it was painful to come down so quickly, the orgasm was swift and fierce -- it made you feel incredible, and then it was gone as fast as it came.   
  
You collapsed against the bed, panting heavily. The canopy of the bed wasn’t your ideal view, but it would have to do while you caught your breath. You couldn’t even begin to move your legs, never mind your head.   
  
“... Here I am looking all fetching, and you cannot even take a moment to look at me!” Terzo teased. “Was the little death that intense?”   
  
“You’re such a shit,” was the only thing that you were able to say. Still, though, you laughed, and forced yourself to lift up your head.   
  
You were only able to catch a glance of him before your strength gave out on you, but what you saw was more than enough. Terzo’s face was covered in the fake cum; it was splattered all over his face, but was especially around his cheeks and mouth. His face paint was nearly gone. You could see more skin than not, and his hair ... it was a mess.   
  
He had never looked more handsome.   
  
“You’re right. You are fetching.”   
  
“I thought so!”   
  
You heard some shifting around. Maybe he was getting up and cleaning himself off? A shame, but you couldn’t imagine that it was that comfortable to have a lot of fake cum on his face. You tried to move, but were only able to flop uselessly onto your side. At least you could see Terzo now.   
  
... Wait. Was that ... a white stain on his ...?   
  
It was. It absolutely was. Baphomet’s hooves, the man had come in his pants. You could see the stain on the crotch of his black pants that he was taking off. So _that_ was why he was shifting around. That and the face paint, but still. You snickered to yourself.   
  
“Someone had fun.”   
  
“Ah, I would be more embarrassed if you hadn’t made it happen before!” Terzo wagged a finger in your direction. “I am blaming you for being so wonderful.”   
  
“I guess I’ll take that blame.”   
  
Once Terzo had gotten cleaned up, he flopped next to you on the bed. Being the cuddlebug he was, he immediately pulled you close and nuzzled up against you. You wrapped an arm around his waist, resting your head against his. Feeling the dildo press up against his bare leg was something else entirely, and it just made you smile.   
  
“That was fun,” you said. “Thank you.”   
  
“ _Si, si_! Of course!” Terzo lightly kissed your forehead, then your temple. “I am glad you enjoyed yourself!”   
  
“Hell yeah I did! Happy you did, too.”   
  
“How could I not when I am with you?”   
  
You felt your cheeks get hot at that. Terzo was absolutely wonderful -- everything you could ever ask for. And, once again, the night with him was magical. He never failed you in that regard.   
  
You immediately began plotting on how, exactly, to return the favor. 


End file.
